tempesta_damorefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Tempesta d'Amore Wiki
Tempesta d'amore (Sturm der Liebe) è una soap opera tedesca trasmessa dal 26 settembre 2005 sull'emittente nazionale Das Erste e creata da Bea Schimdt. In Italia la prima puntata è andata in onda il 5 giugno 2006 su Canale 5; dal 2 luglio 2007 la soap opera è invece trasmessa su Rete 4. A partire dalla puntata 447 la soap utilizza il formato panoramico 16:9, mentre dalla puntata 1388 viene girata in alta definizione.1 In Germania la puntata 1000 è stata trasmessa il 26 gennaio 2010, mentre inItalia il 26 e 27 agosto 2010; la puntata 2000 è andata in onda il 10 giugno 2014 in Germania e in Italia l'11 e il 12 ottobre 2014; la puntata 2500 è andata in onda il 26 luglio 2016 in Germania e in Italia il 25 e il 26 novembre 2016. Trama Prima stagione (1-313): Laura Mahler e Alexander Saalfeld I personaggi principali della prima stagione sono Laura Mahler e Alexander Saalfeld. Lei è una brava pasticciera, lui il direttore amministrativo, figlio maggiore dei coniugi Saalfeld, proprietari del rinomato hotel Fürstenhof. Werner Saalfeld, padre di Alexander, scopre di essere anche il padre naturale di Laura, nata da una sua relazione; quindi i due giovani non possono avere una relazione, essendo fratelli. In realtà ben presto si scopre che Alexander non è figlio di Werner, bensì di Alfons Sonnbichler, portiere dell'hotel, che in passato ha avuto un legame con Charlotte Saalfeld; così i due giovani - dopo che lei è stata fidanzata con il medico dell'hotelGregor Bergmeister e ha scoperto di essere incinta, (ma il padre risulterà essere Alexander, dato che Gregor non può avere figli) - possono finalmente sposarsi e partono alla volta di Bruxelles, dove nascerà la loro bambina Hannah. Alexander riappare nella seconda stagione per qualche puntata, per assistere il fratello Robert che ha subito un'operazione; mentre Laura, sempre assieme al fratello Robert (quest'ultimo è in fin dei conti fratellastro di entrambi) ritorna nella quinta stagione per partecipare all'anniversario del Fürstenhof. Seconda stagione (314-520): Miriam Von Heidenberg e Robert Saalfeld I nuovi protagonisti sono Miriam Von Heidenberg, una ragazza costretta sulla sedia a rotelle e giunta all'hotel con la sua matrigna Barbara Von Heidenberg e Robert Saalfeld, l'unico figlio che Charlotte e Werner hanno avuto insieme, nonché chef del Fürstenhof. I due si innamorano, ma ad ostacolare il loro amore c'è la presenza di Barbara, fermamente decisa ad appropriarsi della cospicua eredità che il padre di Miriam ha lasciato alla figliastra; Barbara ha delle mire anche su Werner Saalfeld, con il quale in effetti si sposerà. A contrastare l'amore dei due protagonisti c'è anche Felix Tarrasch, cugino di Robert e figlio naturale di Elisabeth, la sorella di Charlotte. Felix sposa Miriam, mentre Robert, sentendosi abbandonato, si avvicina a Viktoria Tarrasch, sorella adottiva di Felix. Felix e Miriam però si separano a causa del vizio del gioco di Felix e Miriam può tornare con Robert, che ha lasciato Viktoria. I due inoltre scoprono che Barbara ha ucciso Lars Hoffmann, un amico di Robert, e anche Wolfgang Von Heidenberg, il padre di Miriam. Lei, Robert e Werner vogliono perciò avvertire la polizia, ma si ritrovano su una montagna insieme a Barbara che, dopo aver tentato di aggredirli, non vedendo altra via d'uscita si getta da un burrone, facendo credere a tutti di essere morta. Finalmente Robert e Miriam possono sposarsi, sia pure con una cerimonia simbolica, perché lei risulta ancora sposata con Felix. Partono per Parigi, dove lui aprirà un ristorante e lei commercializzerà il suo profumo, Tender Love. Miriam torna poi nel corso della puntata 739, nella quarta stagione, mentre Robert riappare nel corso della quinta stagione, assieme alla sorella Laura; si viene a sapere che Miriam è incinta, ma in seguito morirà tragicamente, dando alla luce la figlia Valentina Saalfeld. Terza stagione (521-703): Samia Obote Gruber e Gregor Bergmeister Partiti per Parigi Miriam e Robert, i nuovi protagonisti sono il medico dell'hotel Gregor Bergmeister e la massaggiatrice Samia Obote; la ragazza è arrivata nella seconda stagione, su invito di Charlotte Saalfeld, che era stata salvata da lei in Africa. I due vivono una bella storia d'amore, ma fra loro si mettono vari ostacoli:Leonie Preisinger, figlia della figlia naturale di Ludwig Saalfeld, inizierà una relazione con Gregor; superata questa crisi, il dottore torna con Samia, ma nel frattempo arriva in hotel Joshua Okello Obote, padre della ragazza, che vuole impedire il loro legame. Joshua viene ucciso da Fiona Marquardt con la complicità di André Konopka, fratello di Werner, perché possiede un diamante di grandissimo valore; ma è Gregor il principale sospettato, perché si trovava con Joshua al momento del delitto; in realtà entrambi sono stati addormentati da Fiona e André. La Marquardt vuole costituirsi, ma André non glielo permette, così, dopo l'ennesima lite, Fiona lascia l'hotel e ha un incidente con l'auto; insieme a lei si trova Elisabeth Saalfeld, alla quale confessa l'omicidio e la complicità di Konopka. Fiona muore, mentre Elisabeth entra in coma; in seguito morirà, dopo aver rivelato a Charlotte quello che Fiona le ha detto. André viene processato e rilasciato con la condizionale mentre Gregor e Johann Gruber, padre adottivo di Samia ed ex fidanzato di Vera Roth Obote, la ex moglie di Obote, vengono scagionati. In seguito Samia si fidanza con il figlio di André, Simon Konopka, che poi lascerà dopo essere arrivata con lui all'altare per due volte senza concludere niente. Gregor e Samia si riconciliano e si sposano su una nave, il testimone dello sposo è Felix e la damigella della sposa Emma Strobl, la nuova cameriera ai piani che è segretamente innamorata di lui. I due neo sposi partono alla volta dell'Africa; prima di lasciare l'hotel, Samia lancia il bouquet ed Emma lo vorrebbe per sé, ma a prenderlo è sua sorella Rosalie Engel, appena giunta al Fürstenhof. Quarta stagione (704-914): Emma Strobl e Felix Saalfeld Dopo la partenza di Samia e Gregor, i protagonisti sono Emma Strobl e Felix Saalfeld, che ha cambiato il suo cognome da Tarrasch a Saalfeld per onorare la defunta madre. Fin dall'inizio e per quasi tutta la stagione Felix subisce gli inganni di Rosalie Engel, la sorella di Emma, che egli inizialmente considera solo un'amica; Emma allora, stufa di non essere ricambiata, inizia una relazione con il suo migliore amico, Ben Sponheim. A complicare la situazione in hotel torna Barbara Von Heidenberg, che afferma di chiamarsi Sylvia Wielander; in effetti la donna in seguito alla caduta dalla rupe non ricorda niente. Costei è anche la madre naturale di Ben, e tornerà ad essere Barbara solo poco prima delle nuove nozze con Werner. Questi, sebbene consapevole della reale identità della donna, crede al suo cambiamento; per compiere la sua vendetta contro Werner, Barbara somministra al marito - con l'aiuto di André - delle gocce che gli provocano un progressivo stato di demenza. Emma lascia Ben poco prima delle programmate nozze e lui ci rimane molto male. Felix riconosce che Sylvia è tornata ad essere la Barbara che due anni prima lo ha rapito e avverte la polizia. Felix ed Emma vengono rapiti dalla von Heidenberg e portati in una centrale elettrica. Mentre si trovano prigionieri là capiscono di essere innamorati; intanto Barbara viene catturata dalla polizia e messa in prigione. Dopo essere stati liberati da André, Emma e Felix tornano in hotel, dove lui vuole separarsi da Rosalie e rendere pubblico il suo amore per Emma. La Engel però afferma di essere incinta; in realtà non è vero, per cui, scoperto dopo varie vicende l'imbroglio, Emma e Felix possono sposarsi e partire per il Canada, dove li attende il padre di lui, Johann Gruber. Felix ed Emma torneranno nella quinta stagione per assistere Rosalie in coma ed in quell'occasione Emma annuncerà di aspettare un bambino. Nella puntata 1124 si verrà a sapere che la famiglia Saalfeld si è allargata: Emma ha messo al mondo due gemellini: Max e Moritz. Quinta stagione (934-1117): Sandra Ostermeyer e Lukas Zastrow Emma e Felix hanno lasciato il Fürstenhof, una nuova storia d'amore inizia tra Lukas Zastrow e l'aiuto-cuoca e campionessa di tiro con l'arco Annika Bruckner; il loro amore è però ostacolato dalla madre di lui, l'intrigante Cosima Zastrow, la vera figlia di Ludwig Saalfeld, (scambiata alla nascita con Charlotte Saalfeld). Cosima vuole ottenere la sua eredità e il controllo dell'albergo, e ci riuscirà, ma dovrà condividerlo con Werner, con il quale avrà molti scontri. Lukas provoca un incidente stradale in cui Annika rimane ferita e in seguito perde la vita. Lukas è sconvolto, mentre il fratello gemello di Annika, Hendrik Bruckner, dona il cuore della sorella a una ragazza in attesa di trapianto, Sandra Ostermeyer; la madre della ragazza, Astrid, si reca al Fürstenhof per ringraziare Bruckner e lì incontra Werner Saalfeld, con il quale ha avuto in passato una relazione; questi le propone che Sandra faccia la riabilitazione in hotel. Dopo aver tentato di nasconderlo, Astrid rivela a Sandra che Werner è il suo vero padre, e questi l'accoglie a braccia aperte. Sandra e Lukas si innamorano, Cosima pensa di sfruttare questo a suo vantaggio, ma Lukas non lo permette; Cosima ordisce allora intrighi per ostacolare questa relazione, fino a quando Sandra lascia Lukas; questo si consola allora con Rosalie Engel, che finirà per sposare. Sebbene sposato, continua però a vedersi con Sandra (la quale più avanti rimane incinta, ma in seguito perde il bimbo). Rosalie, scoperto tutto, minaccia di vendere le proprie quote alla banca e di lasciare l'hotel, ma Cosima glielo impedisce tentando di inscenare un suicidio e somministrandole dei medicinali che la porteranno al coma. Dopo diverse puntate, la Engel si risveglia, ma non ricorda nulla; con il tempo ricorderà che a tentare di ucciderla è stata Cosima; contemporaneamente il medico Michael Niederbühl scoprirà che Cosima non ha soccorso suo padre, del quale era governante, così i due la metteranno alle strette; Cosima, già malata di cuore, è colpita da un infarto, allora Michael, vedendola in punto di morte, chiama Lukas perché si congedi dalla madre. La donna chiede scusa al figlio per tutti i torti che gli ha fatto e muore sotto i suoi occhi. Dopo qualche tempo Sandra e Lukas si sposano e partono per la Repubblica Ceca per costruire un innovativo "Eco-Hotel". Successivamente Sandra e Lukas annunceranno ufficialmente di aver adottato una bambina: Anna. Sesta stagione (1118-1391): Eva Krendlinger e Robert Saalfeld Dopo la partenza di Sandra e Lukas Zastrow, i protagonisti sono Robert Saalfeld, tornato in Baviera per testimoniare al processo contro Barbara, e la ex maestra d'asilo - ora cameriera al ristorante dell'albergo - Eva Krendlinger. Nel finale della quinta stagione, dopo la morte della moglie Miriam, deceduta nel dare alla luce la piccola Valentina, Robert va a Parigi per riportare la salma in Baviera per i funerali. Dopo il rito funebre, Robert si ferma a parlare con Eva, che poco dopo diventa la tata di sua figlia, alla quale sono intestati tutti gli utili del profumo di Miriam, Tender Love. Barbara Von Heidenberg, uscita dal carcere, scopre che la bambina è ricca, vuole impadronirsi del patrimonio e si finge una buona ed amorevole nonna, per ottenerne, sfruttando il temporaneo problema di alcool di Robert, la custodia e i soldi. Ingaggia Alain Briand, un ex collega di Miriam, perché affermi di esserne stato l'amante, e padre di Valentina. Da un test di paternità risulta che Valentina è figlia di Alain, ma il test è stato manipolato. Alain viene trovato morto e i sospetti ricadono su Robert, presto scagionato e libero di vivere la sua storia d'amore con Eva, la quale scopre di essere incinta. Intanto al Fürstenhof sta per arrivare Markus Zastrow, che tutti credevano morto da undici anni, tranne la sorella Lena e il padre Götz, al corrente del suo sequestro da parte della mafia. Markus incontra Barbara e passa la notte con lei, dopodiché cerca di riallacciare i rapporti con Eva, sua fidanzata prima del rapimento; questo suscita la gelosia di Robert, che da poco e con difficoltà ha accettato la gravidanza di Eva; ma in seguito Eva perde il bambino e, di fronte al rifiuto di Robert di avere altri figli, vuole lasciarlo. Markus insiste perché Eva ritorni con lui. Nel frattempo Barbara è incinta e programma le nozze con Götz; questi però scopre di essere sterile, il bambino è di Markus. Temendo non solo per l'incolumità del bambino, ma anche per la propria, sposa Barbara, con la segreta intenzione di denunciarla per i crimini precedenti e di ottenere la custodia esclusiva del bambino. Eva prosegue la sua relazione con Markus, ma ama Robert, Questi fa cadere accidentalmente Barbara, che, sconvolta per l'aborto, lo tiene nascosto e cerca di vendicarsi avvelenando la piccola Valentina. Solo all'ultimo istante Barbara modifica i suoi piani, progettandone invece il rapimento. Poiché il marito Götz ha scoperto i suoi crimini, Barbara lo uccide con del veleno, facendo cadere i sospetti su Robert. Quando Eva scopre che Markus ha un tumore al cervello, sceglie di rimanergli accanto per aiutarlo ad affrontare l'intervento chirurgico che può guarirlo. Markus ha un malore prima del "sì". L'intervento riesce, Eva lascia Markus per tornare con Robert. Markus vuole togliersi la vita ma è dissuaso da Gitti König, appena tornata al suo luogo di origine. Infine parte, augurando a Robert ed Eva tanta felicità. Durante un dialogo con il suo complice nell'omicidio di Götz, Barbara rivela di aver incastrato Robert, Eva ascolta la conversazione e riferisce tutto. La morte del complice, ennesima vittima di Barbara, scagiona Robert, ma Barbara, sentendosi ormai scoperta, rapisce Eva alla vigilia delle nozze con Robert. Al momento dello scambio pattuito per la liberazione di Eva, Robert si presenta con la bambina (in realtà una bambola) e spara a Barbara. che resta ferita ad una gamba. Verrà soccorsa da Moritz Van Norden, figlio di Doris. Eva e Robert si sposano, ma Barbara per vendicarsi mette una bomba al Fürstenhof; quindi scappa; le indagini sui documenti falsi dicono che la donna è stata vittima di un incidente aereo. Il Fürstenhof, danneggiato dall'esplosione, viene restaurato (così cambiano gli interni della soap) e Robert ed Eva si stabiliranno in Italia, a Verona. Settima stagione (1392-1600): Theresa Burger e Moritz Van Norden Dopo la partenza per Verona di Eva e Robert Saalfeld, protagonisti della settima stagione sono Theresa Burger e i gemelli Moritz Van Norden & Konstantin Riedmüller. Lei ha terminato gli studi a Berlino e ritorna al villaggio dov'è cresciuta e alla birreria del padre, ma scopre che la fabbrica è abbandonata e l'uomo è scomparso. Werner si riavvicina a Doris, memore della loro relazione in Argentina. Nel frattempo Theresa riprende in mano la birreria con successo. Konstantin, giunto dall'Argentina per ritrovare la madre e il fratello che fino a poco prima non sapeva di avere, incontra Theresa, viene da lei scambiato per Moritz, data la somiglianza perfetta, e la bacia; il fratello lo scopre e tra i due scoppia una violenta lite, nel corso della quale Moritz cade accidentalmente dal ponte. Konstantin tenta di salvarlo, ma il gemello è scomparso nel fiume; ne assume allora l'identità, spinto anche dall'attrazione per Theresa. Gravemente ferito, Moritz viene intanto soccorso da una giovane rom di nome Elena Majoré. La sua identità è misteriosa, il volto è stato sfigurato cadendo dal ponte e la memoria è temporaneamente perduta. Subisce un'operazione di chirurgia plastica e ha il nome provvisorio di Peter Bach. Konstantin nel frattempo ama sempre più Theresa, la detesta invece Doris, che vorrebbe acquistare la birreria e demolirla per una sua speculazione edilizia. Peter Bach cerca di recuperare la memoria. Theresa e Konstantin, da tutti creduto Moritz, si sposano. Si scopre che Werner è il vero padre di Moritz/Peter e del gemello Konstantin, un segreto mai rivelato da Doris e risalente alla loro relazione a Buenos Aires. Dopo la rivelazione della sua vera identità, per alcune ore Konstantin è creduto morto in un incidente aereo, Theresa, pur avendolo lasciato per tornare con Moritz, ne resta sconvolta. Moritz l'accusa di amare ancora Konstantin, peraltro vivo e incolume; alla cena che festeggia lo scampato pericolo scoppia l'ennesima lite fra i gemelli. André si innamora della ricca Nicola Westphal, segretamente affetta da un aneurisma cerebrale, ma solo dopo molte resistenze Nicola confessa di ricambiare. Le incomprensioni tra Theresa e Moritz continuano, lui si consola con la bella Kristin, nipote di Nicola Westphal, mentre lei rafforza l'amicizia con l'ex-marito, sempre innamorato. Riappare a sorpresa il padre di Theresa, che però nasconde qualcosa del passato. Nicola, convinta che sua figlia sia morta anni addietro, designa sua nipote Kristin sua unica erede. Ma in realtà è Theresa - rapita da neonata - la figlia di Nicola, e ancora una volta Doris impedisce alla verità di emergere manipolando il test genetico. Moritz è ormai impegnato con Kristin e il matrimonio è molto favorito anche da Doris, la cui futura nuora erediterà il patrimonio della zia, Nicola. Doris giunge a ricattare Theresa, minacciando di inguaiare suo padre Hans se lei si riavvicinerà a Moritz. Dopo la morte di Nicola, Kristin e Moritz si sposano -vi è questa clausola nel testamento, altrimenti l'eredità passerebbe ad André - però André sospetta la truffa e cerca delle prove per far annullare il matrimonio. Hans ha scritto una lettera in cui rivela a Theresa le sue origini, ma la missiva finisce per caso in mano alla cameriera Mandy, che incuriosita la legge: tutta l'eredità spetterebbe a Theresa. Kristin prepara la fuga, Doris tenta di rapirla, ma nello scontro ha la peggio e viene rinchiusa nel sotterraneo della birreria, dove poi Kristin imprigiona anche Theresa. Qui le due rischiano di morire asfissiate, Doris ottiene il perdono di Theresa e in extremis l'intervento dei gemelli le salva. Il lieto fine con le nozze di Moritz e Theresa e la partenza degli sposi per Porta Westfalica coincide con l'arrivo della cantante Natascha e di sua figlia Marlene, che le fa da segretaria e l'accompagna al piano nelle sue esibizioni. Ottava stagione (1601-1814): Marlene Schweitzer e Konstantin Riedmüller Dopo il matrimonio Theresa Burger e Moritz Van Norden partono per Porta Westfalica, lasciando il posto ai due nuovi protagonisti, Marlene Schweitzer e Konstantin Riedmüller. Marlene arriva al Fürstenhof come assistente e pianista di sua madre Natascha, una cantante non più giovanissima ingaggiata da Konstantin per intrattenere gli ospiti dell'hotel, che sta cercando di rilanciarsi e di produrre un nuovo cd. La dolce Marlene, a causa di un incidente d'auto provocato da sua madre quando lei era bambina, zoppica e cammina con una stampella. L'incontro con Konstantin è per lei amore a prima vista, ma è Natascha che con il suo fascino riesce a conquistare Konstantin, il quale sta cercando di dimenticare Theresa, mentre per Marlene Konstantin prova solo molta simpatia e in seguito una profonda amicizia. Marlene è molto condizionata dalla madre, egocentrica e dedita solo a coltivare il suo successo professionale; la sua liberazione inizia con l'intervento chirurgico eseguito dal dottor Michael Niederbühl, e con la riabilitazione: riprende a camminare normalmente e decide di vivere autonomamente la sua vita. Nel frattempo, Werner e Charlotte si riavvicinano, suscitando la gelosia di Julius, mentre Doris scopre che Werner l'ha sposata solo per interesse. Marlene crea una linea di gioielli tutta sua, malgrado sua madre cerchi di ostacolarla; tra lei e il dottore nasce intanto un legame. Elena perde il bambino che aspettava da Nils e parte. Nils, perduta la famiglia che aveva formato con Tanja e abbandonato ora da Elena, cade nello sconforto e si dà all'alcol; sarà la figlia di Andrè, Sabrina, a riportarlo alla realtà. Martin, il nuovo parroco, scopre di amare Kira, ma non vuole tradire i suoi voti; le racconta la parte avuta nella morte del primo marito di Doris. Questa non perdona a Werner il suo tentativo di riconquistare Charlotte, lo esclude dalla gestione dell'albergo e lo accusa persino di tentato omicidio, dopo aver rischiato di restare schiacciata da uno scatolone lanciato da una finestra. Gonzalo Pastoriza è un campione di biliardo che viene dall'Argentina; Konstantin ha rinunciato alla carriera di giocatore di biliardo per le sue minacce, Marlene invece, sempre in Argentina, è stata sedotta e usata da Gonzalo, che le aveva fatto credere di amarla. Una prima sfida vede vincitore Gonzalo, Konstantin invece ne esce sconfitto e deluso; arrogante, Gonzalo propone la rivincita, che Konstantin accetta solo perché Marlene ha puntato su di lui 20.000 euro, che pensa di ricavare dalla vendita del suo pianoforte, contro il parere della madre e di Michael. Il dottore, geloso della sua amata, le chiede di sposarlo. Accettata la proposta, Marlene scopre che il giorno del matrimonio coincide con quello della rivincita. Il matrimonio però non ci sarà, e Konstantin vincerà la sfida. Durante i preparativi per il matrimonio, Marlene scopre che suo padre non è un fotoreporter morto in missione in Afghanistan, ma il rampollo senza scrupoli di una ricca famiglia di gioiellieri. Poco dopo appare al Fürstenhof proprio il padre di Marlene, Veit, che ha bisogno di un trapianto di fegato e di Marlene come donatrice. Marlene inizialmente è titubante, però poi accetta di sottoporsi all'intervento. Quindi tra lei e il padre si instaurerà un buon rapporto. Doris cerca prima di avvelenare Charlotte, poi di farla ricoverare per dipendenza da farmaci, infine scoperta da Julius lo elimina inscenando un falso incidente stradale. Nel timore di essere scoperta Doris progetta la fuga in Argentina con Konstantin, deluso e ferito da Natascha, che ha abortito di nascosto. Ma le cose andranno diversamente: Werner cade da cavallo e i due sono costretti a tornare in hotel. Doris confessa i suoi crimini al figlio, quindi Konstantin dichiara il suo amore a Marlene. Dopo il matrimonio, partono con Veit e Karl (fratellastro di Marlene) alla volta di Firenze. Nona stagione (1815-2066): Pauline Jentzsch e Leonard Stahl Marlene e Konstantin Riedmüller sono partiti per Firenze, protagonisti sono ora Pauline Jentzsch e Leonard Stahl, lei pasticciera e, come si scoprirà, discendente dei nobili proprietari del Fürstenhof, prima della famiglia Saalfeld, lui invece figlio di Friedrich Stahl, che ha acquistato l'hotel per amore di Charlotte, ed è anche il padre biologico di Martin. Patrizia Dietrich, nipote di un notaio a suo tempo complice di Ludwig Saalfeld nell'illecito acquisto, ostacolerà l'amore fra i due protagonisti. Patrizia uccide suo nonno soffocandolo con un cuscino e inizia una relazione con Leonard, che però ben presto si innamora di Pauline. Patrizia, gelosa, tenta di uccidere Pauline, prima con una padella di olio bollente, poi manomettendo i freni della sua bicicletta. Inoltre minaccia Friedrich di rivelare che Pauline è la legittima proprietaria dell'hotel; questi allora fa credere alla futura nuora Pauline che Leonard abbia un tumore al cervello per accelerare le nozze. Proprio il giorno del matrimonio, Patrizia rivela a Pauline la verità e il matrimonio salta. In hotel arriva la moglie dell'ambasciatore di San Cortez, Consuela Moralez Diaz, che altri non è che Barbara Von Heidenberg. Barbara\Consuela è malata gravemente e cerca il perdono di tutti, specialmente di Werner. Si scopre inoltre che è sorellastra di Patrizia, della quale riceve le confidenze. Patrizia seduce Friedrich e lo ricatta per essere riassunta come PR, altrimenti l'amata Charlotte saprà tutto. Barbara intanto aiuta la sorella a riconquistare Leonard, ma poi questa si scopre incinta di due gemelle e ricorre a una droga per portare a letto Leonard e in seguito fargli credere di essere il padre delle gemelle. Barbara aiuta Werner a ritornare in possesso di quote dell'albergo. Patrizia continua a ricattare Friedrich, rivelandogli che le gemelle sono in realtà sue; Friedrich la spinge facendola cadere dalle scale, Patrizia entra in coma e Barbara giura vendetta. Pauline accusa inizialmente Leonard, che viene arrestato, ma poi scagionato; tra i due è rottura. Barbara, avendo scoperto che vi è una cura alla sua malattia, si nasconde in una baita, lì inscena il proprio omicidio e fugge, mettendone al corrente Werner. Friedrich viene arrestato, poi è scagionato da Werner. Arriva un pilota di elicotteri di nome Daniel Bruckner che si innamora di Pauline e con lei inizia una relazione. Ma il suo passato è misterioso, ha avuto una relazione omosessuale con un cantante la cui moglie si è suicidata. Werner sospetta che le gemelle siano effettivamente di Friedrich e ordina un test del DNA, che viene falsificato da Friedrich per evitare che Charlotte scopra la verità. Daniel e Pauline vengono rapiti dall'ex di lui, poi salvati da Leonard, che ora vorrebbe fare una proposta di matrimonio a Pauline; l'anello però viene ritrovato da Daniel, che lo dona a Pauline. Mentre Patrizia è ancora in coma, nascono le gemelle Mila e Mara, solo Mila sopravvive. Patrizia esce dal coma, inizialmente non ricorda nulla, tranne l'amore che aveva per Leonard. Anche dopo aver recuperato la memoria di tutti i suoi intrighi, continua però a fingere di non ricordare per riconquistare Leonard. Il Fürstenhof vince il premio come miglior albergo della Baviera e a riceverlo, a Vienna, vanno Charlotte, Werner e Pauline. prima di partire Pauline scopre come Daniel si è procurato l'anello e lo lascia. Leonard la raggiunge a sorpresa e i due si fidanzano. Daniel, infuriato, raggiunge Vienna e tenta di uccidere Leonard, ma all'ultimo se ne pente e per un po' sparisce. Alexander arriva per il matrimonio di Charlotte ma scopre Friedrich in flagrante tradimento con Natascha. Il giorno delle nozze con Friedrich, Charlotte apprende la verità da Natascha e spara al marito, Lui ha bisogno di un nuovo rene e a donarlo è suo figlio naturale Martin Windgassen, il parroco del paese. Alla fine torna la pace tra Friedrich e Charlotte. Patrizia, con la complicità di Daniel, fa rapire Mila. Per ritrovare la bimba Leonard finge di accettare le nozze con Patrizia, ma poi la smaschera, rivela che le nozze erano un inganno e la obbliga a restituire Mila. Sabrina cade da cavallo ed è costretta alla sedia a rotelle. Patrizia, dopo il ritorno di Mila, rivela a Leonard la verità sulle gemelle; lui chiude i rapporti col padre. Patrizia cerca di avvelenare Friedrich, ma la dose letale è assunta per sbaglio da Leonard, Patrizia lo salva giusto in tempo e offre a Friedrich di rinunciare a Mila in cambio di tre milioni di euro. I soldi dovrebbero essere prelevati dal fondo Sophie Stahl, la figlia creduta morta nello Tsunami in Thailandia nel 2011, ma Leonard riceve a sorpresa una lettera da parte di Sophie, che sta per arrivare a Bichlheim con la sua migliore amica Julia Wegener e il fidanzato Sebastian Wegener. Pur di avere quei soldi, Patrizia uccide Sophie investendola con l'auto. Prima di morire, Sophie chiede a Julia, che le somiglia molto, di fingersi figlia degli Stahl per accedere al denaro e curare la malattia rara di Sebastian. Al lago, Julia conosce Niklas Stahl, giunto per il matrimonio di Pauline e Leonard. È amore a prima vista, ma alle nozze scopriranno di essere da tutti ritenuti fratello e sorella. Pauline, che aspetta un bimbo e Leonard, riconciliato col padre, dopo le nozze partono per Vienna. Decima stagione (2067-2265): Julia Wegener e Niklas Stahl Partiti per Vienna Pauline e Leonard,la nouova coppia è formata da Julia Wegener e Niklas Stahl. Julia è arrivata in Germania con il fratello Sebastian, e Sophie Stahl, decisa a salvare la vita del fidanzato malato. Era partita per la Thailandia appena maggiorenne, i familiari la credono morta nello tsunami; in realtà è sopravvissuta e ha vissuto in Thailandia fino alla decisione di tornare in Germania, dal padre, per chiedere la sua parte di eredità e finanziare la cura di una rara malattia che affligge il compagno fin da bambino. Poco prima di giungere in hotel, però, Sophie viene investita volontariamente da un'auto guidata da Patrizia. e in fin di vita si fa promettere dall'amica Julia, assai somigliante, di assumere la sua identità, in modo da ottenere i soldi necessari per curare Sebastian. Julia, inizialmente titubante, si lascia convincere anche dal fratello, privo di scrupoli e deciso all'imbroglio pur di guarire. L'amore per Niklas Stahl le rende penosa questa finzione. Sabrina è in crisi con Nils a causa dell'ex fidanzato Tim, paraplegico e costretto alla sedia a rotelle, dal quale apprende che c'è un'operazione che può farle riprendere l'uso delle gambe. Riconciliata con Nils, Sabrina parte con suo padre Andrè ma l'aereo cade e sembra che non ci siano sopravvissuti. Per Nils inizia un periodo buio, si rifugia nell'alcol. Patrizia perde la custodia di Mila e si allea con Sebastian per distruggere gli Stahl. Il piano è sposare Niklas per poi eliminare fisicamente gli Stahl e appropriarsi del loro patrimonio. L'impresa risulta più ardua del previsto perché Niklas è in segreto innamorato di Julia, pur credendola sua sorella. Andrè si è salvato, è in una baleniera russa dove diventa cuoco di bordo. La sorella di Natascha, Penelope detta Poppy, ex spogliarellista, crea molti problemi alla carriera musicale di Natascha facendole concorrenza. Julia e Niklas si incontrano in un fienile, Patrizia scatta delle foto e poi ricatta Friedrich con esse. Poppy riceve da Friedrich l'incarico di spiare Werner ma alla fine se ne innamora. Niklas e Patrizia sono sorpresi nel bosco da una frana. Niklas è ferito e febbricitante promette a Patrizia di sposarla se ne usciranno vivi. Andrè riappare al Fürstenhof il giorno della sua commemorazione tra la felicità dei presenti. Patrizia riceve la notizia da Barbara dell'arrivo di una certa Estefania Marquez, dal nome falso di Leonora Lopez, che ha l'ordine di sparare a Friedrich per poi prendersene cura. Lopez però è in possesso di una registrazione che incastra Patrizia sul rapimento di Mila, ma viene uccisa. Patrizia recupera la pericolosa prova e ritorna al Furstenhof. Julia si fidanza con Nils, che ha smesso di soffrire per Sabrina, ed apre un negozio di borse. Patrizia viene arrestata per l'omicidio di Leonora ma riesce a cavarsela. Poppy e Werner finiscono dopo tanti guai per sposarsi, col consenso del burbero padre di lei, Walter. Sebastian guarisce completamente, ma nasconde la verità a Julia per non dover rinunciare alla ricchezza, lei scopre tutto per puro caso e cerca di confessare l'inganno a Niklas e Friedrich, ma viene rapita da Patrizia durante il tragitto, Sebastian vuole Julia salva, ma una volta libera fa credere a tutti che la sorella sia pazza, così Julia non viene creduta e chiede invano il test del DNA, quando lo ottiene Patrizia lo falsifica travestendosi da paziente russa. Nils vorrebbe sposare Julia per poter essere il suo tutore, ma poi la lascia all'altare e lei viene rinchiusa in una clinica, finché Niklas non decide di esserne lui il tutore. Entra in scena Norman, che risulterà essere il figlio di Nils. Charlotte e Friedrich ritornano insieme, ma Patrizia continua i suoi tentativi di eliminarli. Sebastian resta ferito per salvare Charlotte, Julia insiste per donargli il sangue e ottiene dal medico un altro test del DNA che dimostra finalmente la sua identità. Niklas la perdona, ma deve continuare a fingersi Sophie finché le cose non si saranno chiarite. Friedrich dapprima crede che Julia abbia ucciso Sophie, ma finisce per perdonarla. Patrizia, sempre più folle, avvelena una caraffa d'acqua destinata a Friedrich ma la beve Niklas che finisce in coma. Essendo ancora moglie di Niklas (anche se in fase di divorzio) ha in pugno il suo testamento biologico e minaccia Friedrich, se non le consegnerà Mila e le quote dell'albergo, di staccare il respiratore a cui è collegato Niklas. Questi però riprende a respirare e viene nascosto dai suoi cari in clinica. Qui Patrizia tenta di ucciderlo, cadendo in una trappola della polizia: viene arrestata ma riesce a fuggire e successivamente a rapire Charlotte; a salvare la situazione è Beatrice Hofer, arrivata al Fürstenhof per incontrare Cosima, ma in verità sorella di Charlotte, come poi apprende. Patrizia viene arrestata. Anche Sebastian viene arrestato, per scagionare Julia ha confessato l'omicidio di Sophie, ma è difeso con successo da Hermann, l'avvocato. Il giorno prima del processo ai fratelli Wegener per la falsa identità, Sebastian incontra Luisa Reisiger, intenta a suonare il violino, e se ne innamora. Julia e Sebastian vengono assolti. Luisa crede che Hermann sia suo padre, ma in realtà è Friedrich, a cui l'avvocato lo rivela pochi giorni prima di morire. Julia e Niklas possono godere finalmente del loro amore e partiranno per Lisbona dopo le nozze. Patrizia fugge dal carcere fingendo il suicidio e poi dall'ospedale con una pistola che le ha dato sua sorella, aiutata dal suo avvocato d'ufficio, Stefan Merz, che è riuscita a circuire facendogli credere di voler fuggire con lui a San Cortez. Infine si intrufola alle nozze di Julia e Niklas, narcotizza Charlotte, rapisce Mila, spara a Sebastian e punta la pistola contro Niklas e Leonard; ma Friedrich le spara, uccidendola. Barbara minaccia vendetta, Per tutelare Mila, Leonard e Pauline la portano con sé a Vienna. Undicesima stagione (2266-2499): Luisa Reisiger e Sebastian Wegener Partiti per Lisbona Julia e Niklas, i nuovi protagonisti sono Luisa Reisiger e Sebastian Wegener. Luisa, figlia adottiva di Hermann, l'avvocato amico di Friedrich, è gobba; il suo vero padre è Friedrich stesso, come ben presto entrambi apprendono. Beatrice Hofer vuole sposare Hermann per interesse, ma lui soffre di cuore e muore tra le braccia di Luisa, sua unica erede. Beatrice, la dark lady di questa stagione, viste sfumare le nozze, cerca in tutti i modi di separare Luisa da Sebastian per entrare in possesso dell'eredità, e di farle sposare suo figlio David, succube di lei perché convinto di aver ucciso anni addietro il proprio padre, mentre in realtà è stata lei stessa. David diventa così rivale di Sebastian. Charlotte vince l'elezione a sindaco. Werner scopre che Poppy è incinta di Michael, dapprima la caccia di casa, poi però la perdona e si impegna a crescere il bambino come se fosse suo. Michael viene estromesso dal duo musicale con Natascha, e al suo posto è ingaggiato Sam Eckmann, uno squilibrato che rapisce Natascha per violentarla, ma Michael interviene a impedirlo. Malgrado gli intrighi di Beatrice e la contrarietà di Friedrich, che ha scoperto essere suo padre, Luisa si rivolge a Werner come consulente per l'eredità. Poppy perde il bambino. Beatrice ingaggia l'ex compagna di carcere Alina Steffen allo scopo di allontanare Luisa da Sebastian. Michael e Natascha finalmente sono insieme e vogliono sposarsi, perciò Nils e Andrè devono trovare un altro alloggio. Friedrich offre soldi a Sebastian affinché abbandoni il Fürstenhof, ma lui non vuole lasciare Luisa, e per dimostrarle che non è interessato al suo patrimonio le suggerisce di donarlo in beneficenza. Luisa è colpita dal gesto e tra i due c'è un riavvicinamento. Intanto ritrova una ricetta di sua nonna che le ispira la creazione di alcuni prodotti di cosmesi. Beatrice tenta di uccidere Sebastian, ma Luisa riesce a salvarlo prima che anneghi nel lago. Sebastian sospetta un complotto tra Alina e David, ma Luisa non ci crede e, pur amandolo, lo lascia. Alina inizia una relazione con David e rimane incinta, per questo Beatrice la minaccia e durante un litigio tra le due l'intervento di Friedrich provoca una caduta e la morte di Alina, Friedrich finisce sotto processo. Intanto a Alfons, a Tina e anche a Charlotte appare una santa, Aldagund "Alda" von Lohenstein, Andrè ne approfitta per fare pubblicità al Birrificio Burger. Michael e Natascha si sposano e anche Werner e Poppy, dopo tanti guai, rinnovano i voti nuziali. Friedrich tradisce Charlotte con Beatrice, viene scoperto, perciò Charlotte lo lascia definitivamente, testimoniando contro di lui al processo, Friedrich ha un malore e finisce in prigione. Spunta dal passato Patrick, ex di Alexandra, in passato modella e ora tirocinante in hotel, innamorata di Nils al quale Patrick somiglia molto. Questi rapisce Nils e Alexandra, ma viene scoperto da Norman, che libera il padre e l'amica. Luisa ha problemi respiratori a causa della gobba e deve essere operata per evitare una paralisi; prima dell'intervento David la chiede in sposa e lei accetta, mentre Sebastian parte per Barcellona. Norman si ammala e rischia la vita, Alexandra accetta di sposarlo, lui guarisce grazie alle cure di Michael e al ritorno di Gregor Bergmeister. Alexandra lascia l'hotel per non essere più motivo di disaccordo tra padre e figlio. Luisa viene operata e guarisce, David ora l'ama davvero, e medita di rivelarle tutti gli intrighi, così Beatrice corre ai ripari assoldando un complice per rapire suo figlio, però la situazione le sfugge di mano, e dopo essersi impadronita dei dieci milioni di riscatto pagati da Luisa con l'eredità del padre, uccide il complice e colpisce alla testa David stesso, che stava per denunciarla. David entra in coma. Nel frattempo Charlotte, depressa per il tradimento di Friedrich, si dimette da sindaco. André Konopka è il successore. Else Schweitzer, madre di Natascha e Poppy, invita la figlia minore ad una crociera nei Caraibi. Nel frattempo David esce dal coma ma non ricorda nulla di ciò che è successo, apprende che Sebastian e Luisa sono tornati insieme, ma ama ancora la moglie, mentre nella vita di Sebastian riappare l'ex moglie Isabelle Raspe, dalla quale egli credeva di essere divorziato, con il figlio Paul, affetto dal morbo di Geiger, la stessa malattia da cui lui è guarito. Beatrice ricatta Isabelle promettendo di pagare le cure al bambino in cambio dell'allontanamento di Sebastian da Luisa. Al Fürstenhof giunge la notizia della tragica morte di Poppy, colpita in spiaggia da una noce di cocco. Werner e Natascha condividono il dolore per la perdita. Arriva anche la madre di Norman, Nina, che intraprende una relazione con André, ma non durerà. Anni Hoyer, la nuova cameriera che s'innamora di Norman, ha un difetto, è analfabeta, ma lui ricambia il suo amore e insieme partono per lavorare come animatori in un villaggio turistico. Natascha scopre di avere una grave malattia che le lascia pochi mesi di vita. A seguito di una discussione con Luisa, David ha uno shock e ricordando tutto quanto vuole vendicarsi della madre. Anche Friedrich scopre tutto e decide di lasciarla, geloso di Charlotte che nel frattempo ha iniziato una relazione con Nils Heinemann. David con la complicità di Isabelle prima finge un suicidio per incolpare la madre - alla quale ormai sono stati rubati i dieci milioni che aveva nascosto - poi la rinchiude nello stesso nascondiglio in cui era stato lui al tempo del rapimento, qui Beatrice arriva allo sciopero della fame pur di non confessare i suoi crimini. ma quando infine cede, Luisa la perdona e convince David a non consegnare la confessione alla polizia. La protagonista della prossima serie, Clara Morgenstern, giunge alla ricerca di suo nonno, che altri non è che Alfons Sonnbichler, e non, come pensava, Friedrich o Werner. Insieme a sua madre Melli Morgenstern trova lavoro in hotel. Michael e Natascha sperano nel farmaco studiato da Friedrike Breuer, una dottoressa ed ex di Michael, che in cambio della cura per Natascha ricatta Michael, ma poi tutto finisce bene. Problemi fiscali per il Fürstenhof, che per delle tasse non pagate rischia la bancarotta, la soluzione arrìva con Adrian Lechner, nato proprio in hotel, che compra il 20% delle azioni, ed è riconosciuto da Clara come il fratello di un suo amico di infanzia, di cui è da sempre innamorata. Arriva anche un altro personaggio, una ragazza di nome Desirée Bramigk, sorellastra di David e figlia di Beatrice, intrigante come la madre. Alla vigilia delle nozze con Sebastian, Luisa viene rapita da Berti Liebig, un cugino di Sebastian in cerca di vendetta, per fortuna grazie all'intervento di Adrian tutto finisce bene e finalmente Luisa e Sebastian saranno marito e moglie. Dodicesima stagione (2500-2692): Clara Morgenstern e Adrian Lechner Partiti per Düsseldorf Luisa e Sebastian, la nuova coppia è formata da Clara Morgenstern e Adrian Lechner. Lei è la nipote ritrovata di Alfons Sonnbichler, lui invece è il nuovo azionista dell'hotel, amico d'infanzia di Clara. Ritrovandolo, lei si inammora, ma è delusa quando Adrian comincia a corteggiare Desirée Bramigk, la figlia di Beatrice. Questa si rivela cattiva quanto la madre, con la quale però è in pessimi rapporti, tanto da provocarne la caduta in seguito a una violenta discussione. Beatrice rischia di morire e minaccia di denunciare Desirée, ma Adrian è disposto a una falsa testimonianza pur di salvarla. Michael e Natascha ricevono la notizia che un paziente che si stava curando con la terapia di Natascha è morto, preoccupati telefonano in Svizzera apprendendo dagli ultimi esami che Natascha è guarita. David ha superato la separazione da Luisa e si innamora di Tina Kessler, ma dovrà fare i conti con il nuovo mastro birraio Oskar Reiter. Melli è assunta da Beatrice come assistente, per sbadataggine rovescia del thé bollente sulle gambe di Beatrice, che in questo modo scopre che le sue gambe stanno riacquistando sensibilità e poco dopo può camminare, ma non lo dice a nessuno a parte Friedrich . Melli si scopre innamorata di André, il quale per un intrigo di Beatrice perde la carica di sindaco e parte per il Sudafrica. Per Melli è un duro colpo, smette di prendere le medicine contro il disturbo bipolare preoccupando sia Michael, a conoscenza di questa malattia, sia Clara e Adrian, cui Clara ha raccontato questo segreto. Il ritorno di Fabien Liebertz porta una ventata di aria fresca ma anche parecchi guai nella vita di suo padre Michael e di Natascha. David è ferito dal fidanzamento di Tina con Oskar, ma nel passato di Oskar c'è un segreto, ha aiutato la sorella Pia nascondendo il cadavere di un uomo. Per aiutare sua figlia Desirée a tenere legato a sé Adrian, Beatrice ne manipola la pillola in modo che rimanga incinta, scoperto questo trucchetto della madre, Desirée la asseconda, ma ha un aborto e lascia credere ad Adrian di essere ancora incinta, falsificando anche un'ecografia. Per colpire sua sorella Charlotte, Beatrice nasconde merce di contrabbando nel bagaglio del compagno di lei, Nils Heinemann, per cui i conti della Fondazione Saalfeld vengano congelati e Charlotte è costretta a vendere le quote del Fürstenhof. Friedrich, complice, si offre di acquistarle. Desirée e Adrian nel frattempo si sposano, ma Clara confessa ad Adrian il suo amore. Le tensioni tra Adrian e Desirée aumentano quando Desirée accusa Clara di averla investita volontariamente per farle perdere il bambino. Clara è licenziata, fa amicizia con David e gli confida il legame che univa lei, Adrian e il fratello, William, da anni scomparso insieme alla madre. David ricorda di averlo conosciuto mentre lavorava in una nave diretta in Australia. Clara felice lo comunica ad Adrian ma lui non le crede. Trovato il numero, risponde una certa Susan Newcombe, in realtà Joanna Lechner, madre di Adrian, la quale mente per evitare che William, appresa la verità. torni in Germania. Susan infatti era fuggita con William per aver saputo che il marito era un killer a pagamento. A questa scoperta, Adrian decide di vendere le sue azioni, frutto dell'eredità, ma Desirée lo comunica a Beatrice, che attenta alla vita di Adrian somministrandogli un sonnifero prima di un giro in parapendio. Adrian cade in acqua rischiando di annegare, fortunatamente Melli e William passano di lí. Giunge la notizia che Pia Reiter è deceduta in un incidente stradale, nel frattempo il matrimonio di Adrian e Desirée entra in crisi per i continui intrighi di lei, mentre William inizia una relazione con Clara. Fra Nils e Natascha scoppia la passione, all'inizio entrambi si sentono in colpa per i rispettivi compagni ma la tentazione è sempre più forte, Nils lascia Charlotte non rivelandole la donna con cui la tradisce, Natascha invece non riesce a lasciare Michael, i due continuano la storia in segreto ma poi si viene a sapere del tradimento perché Fabien scopre un messaggio nel telefono di Nils, e lo rivela in pubblico. Natascha va a vivere dai Sonnbichler mentre Charlotte si ritira per qualche giorno in una delle baite dell'Hotel. David nel frattempo ricorre a sua madre per creare una falsa testimonianza contro Oskar, che viene arrestato, Tina scopre di essere incinta, il bambino non è di Oskar bensì di David, ma Tina sposa Oskar in carcere, David si pente e fa uscire Oskar. Appare Gerti Schönfeld, madre di Melli e nonna di Clara, all'inizio restia a legare con la figlia, che aveva abbandonato alla nascita, ma poi le due si riavvicinano. André ritorna dal Sudafrica e scopre che c'era Beatrice, non Werner, dietro le false accuse nei suoi confronti. Melli e André tornano insieme malgrado la contrarietà di Gerti. Beatrice, decisa a eliminare la rivale Charlotte, la raggiunge alla baita, la avvelena coi sonniferi e la spinge in un burrone, riducendola in fin di vita. Fortunatamente ritrovata da Werner, Charlotte sopravvive, solo che quando si risveglia soffre di amnesia, crede di essere ancora sposata con Werner e di avere 30 anni in meno. Friedrich e Nils le rivelano che lei e Werner sono separati, che lei è stata sposata anche con Friedrich, che ha avuto una relazione con Nils ed è stata di nuovo tradita. Clara e Adrian restano bloccati in una baita da una valanga, Adrian le confessa il suo amore, ma lei è impegnata con William e non vuole la rottura tra i fratelli. Per le nozze tra Clara e William ritorna in hotel Susan, che inizia un flirt con Werner. Friedrich nel frattempo tende una trappola a Beatrice, costretta a rivelare che può di nuovo camminare, userà come scusa il fatto che uno stalker sta perseguitando Desirée e che per difendere la figlia ha ripreso a camminare. Friedrich sta per denunciarla, quando scopre che Beatrice è incinta di lui. Clara annulla le nozze e rivela a William di aver passato la notte con Adrian nella baita, scatenando così l'ira di Desirée, che per vendicarsi rovina la collezione di moda di Clara destinata a un concorso. Adrian chiede il divorzio e Desirée pretende 500.000€. David conosce una ragazza che si chiama Anja Ransmayer, assunta da Friedrich in hotel come direttrice di sala. Michael viene informato che sua figlia Debbie ha avuto un incidente e potrebbe perdere l'uso delle gambe, così parte per raggiungerla senza aver perdonato Natascha. Nel frattempo in hotel arriva Ella Kessler, cugina di Tina, poi raggiunta da un'amica di nome Rebecca Herz. Subito Ella si innamora di William, che deluso da Clara non vuole saperne di donne. Anja e David passano la notte insieme, ma al risveglio David è diventato cieco, i medici non riescono a trovare una causa finché uno psichiatra amico di Charlotte afferma che la causa potrebbe essere un trauma vissuto da piccolo (la morte del padre); Beatrice cerca di impedire le sedute, ma poi David ricorda e sostenuto da Desirée vuole denunciarla anche per il tentato omicidio di Charlotte. Nel frattempo Ella e Rebecca organizzano le nozze di Adrian e Clara, che ha ricevuto un'offerta di lavoro in Giappone. Colpita dalle accuse dei figli, Beatrice ha un malore, Friedrich intima a David e Desirée di lasciare in pace Beatrice fino alla nascita del bambino. William nel frattempo fa amicizia con Ella e Rebecca, e non vuole andare al matrimonio di Clara e Adrian; solo Werner riuscirà a convincerlo (essendo in realtà il suo vero padre, per aver tradito in passato Charlotte con Susan). Clara e Adrian finalmente si sposano. Tina e David si avvicinano di nuovo, provocando la gelosia di Oskar. Tredicesima stagione (2693-2812): Ella Kessler, Rebecca Herz e William Newcombe Partiti per Tokyo Clara e Adrian, vi sono tre protagonisti: Eleonore "Ella" Kessler, la cugina di Tina, Rebecca Herz, la migliore amica di Ella, e infine William Newcombe figlio illegittimo di Werner e fratellastro di Adrian, precedente protagonista. William scambia messaggi con una sconosciuta "Mrs. Wrong" e pensa si tratti di Ella, ma in realtà è Rebecca. Werner ha confessato a Charlotte che William é suo figlio e lei ancora una volta lo perdona, ma quando si trova davanti a William non gli rivela la verità. Michael nel frattempo vorrebbe perdonare Natascha, ma ha paura che lo tradisca di nuovo. Giunge in albergo la notizia della morte diBarbara, Friedrich ne è sollevato, date le minacce di Barbara di vendicare la morte di Patrizia, Werner invece sospetta che non sia davvero morta. i due rivali ricevono un messaggio di Barbara, accompagnato da una dose di veleno, che propone una sfida ad entrambi : il primo dei due che riuscirà ad uccidere l'altro vincerà 10 milioni di euro. Nel frattempo David, durante una lite con Beatrice, cerca di strangolarla, e solo l'intervento di uno sconosciuto lo evita . Questi si scoprirà essere Alfredo Morales Diaz, vedovo di Barbara, che si fa passare per Diego Alvarez ed è in hotel per vendicarsi di Werner e Friedrich Qui trova una complice in Beatrice. David nel frattempo è ricercato dalla polizia dopo il tentato omicidio, in una stalla del Fürstenhof incontra di nascosto Tina a cui chiede di fuggire con lui, lei spaventata avvisa l polizia, spingendo David alla fuga. Nel frattempo William apprende di essere figlio di Werner da Rebecca, che ha ascoltato una conversazione di Werner e Susan, ed è segretamente innamorata di William . Alfredo attenta alla vita di Friedrich sabotando i freni dell'auto ma alla guida c'è Charlotte che resta leggermente ferita. Stahl sospetta di Werner poi chiede aiuto a Beatrice, che gli rivela che dietro all'attentato alla vita di Charlotte c'è Alfredo/Diego ; così i tre si accordano per farlo arrestare, Werner finge l'avvelenamento ma il piano non funziona e Friedrich rischia di morire sul serio, poi la polizia arriva in tempo e Alfredo verrà arrestato. Desirée intanto subentra a David nell'appartamento, "costretta" a convivere con Nils e William, quest'ultimo se ne va quasi subito perché non sopporta l'ex cognata e così Nils e Desirée restano soli. Oskar cerca di riconquistare Tina ma lei è decisa al divorzio. Nils si sente attrato da Desirée, ma William, nel frattempo fidanzato con Ella, cerca di spingerlo nelle braccia di Rebecca. Tra Nils e Desirée vi è attrazione e passano la notte insieme. In hotel giunge una certa Christine Münchberg, in passato la bambinaia di Charlotte, e guardando con lei un vecchio album di foto le svela l'esistenza di un fratello maggiore di nome Gottfried Saalfeld, che abita a Lubecca ed è ancora vivo. Accompagnata da Hildegard, originaria di quella città, Charlotte parte alla ricerca del fratello: venuto a conoscenza dello scambio di culla fra lei e Cosima, Gottfried si era opposto al padre Ludwig, che l'aveva diseredato. Charlotte lo convince a tornare al Fürstenhof dove ritroverà il suo vecchio amore Christine. Nel frattempo Friedrich, colpito dalla lealtà di Beatrice le chiede di sposarlo, ma a condizione che firmi un contratto prematrimoniale in cui Friedrich si mette al sicuro da un possibile attentato alla sua vita . A seguito del danno che la stanza del personale ha subito, Desirèe e Nils hanno un'accesa discussione perché Desirèe cerca di far ricadere la colpa su Nils , del quale in realtà si scopre innamorata, lui però la respinge. Ella e William sono ormai fidanzati da qualche settimana quando Ella confessa il suo voto di arrivare vergine al matrimonio, William rispetta la scelta ma Ella fatica a tener fede al voto. Werner e Friedrich si alleano contro Gottfried perché temono che quest'ultimo possa appropriarsi di alcune quote dell'albergo e gli offrono una crociera facendo infuriare Charlotte. Oskar lascia Bichelheim per rilevare una birreria in Franconia. Friedrich e Beatrice si sposano. Qualche tempo dopo arrivano in hotel Boris e Christoph Saalfeld, rispettivamente nipote e figlio di Gottfried, quest'ultimo appena arrivato ha una discussione con il padre che fugge dall'ospedale, dove era ricoverato per problemi cardiaci, assiste alla scena Charlotte che prende le difese del fratello adottivo. Appena rientrato in hotel Christoph cerca di indurre Susan a venderle le azioni di Adrian, ma Werner e Charlotte convincono Susan a non farlo. Christoph non si arrenderà così facilmente, nel frattempo inizia una relazione con Desirée, che però interrompe appena appare la sua fidanzata Alicia. Offre allora un posto all'estero a Desiree, che accetta e parte. L'auto d'epoca di Friedrich Stahl precipita in un burrone durante una corsa e il cadavere dell'uomo al volante viene recuperato: non è Friedrich, ma Christoph corrompe il medico legale responsabile per far credere il contrario. Produzione È ambientata in un lussuoso hotel a 5 stelle nel paesino immaginario di Bichelheim, vicino a Bad Tölz; il Fürstenhof, in realtà è un castello privato situato nel paesino di Vagen, frazione di Feldkirchen-Westerham. I personaggi sono i proprietari e i dipendenti dell'albergo dove si intrecciano le varie storie. Protagonisti ; Prima stagione * Laura Mahler (puntate 1-313/998-1001), interpretata da Henriette Richter-Röhl, doppiata da Valentina Favazza. * Alexander Saalfeld (puntate 1-313/385-387/500-505/1610-1628/1999-2002), interpretato da Gregory Brian Waldis, doppiato da Lorenzo Scattorin. ; Seconda stagione * Miriam von Heidenberg (deceduta) (puntate 189-520/739-742), interpretata da Inez Björg David, doppiata da Luisa Ziliotto. * Robert Saalfeld (puntate 1-520/998-1001/1099-1391/2656-2663/2789-2797), interpretato da Lorenzo Patané, doppiato da Renato Novara (puntate 1-1391) e da Giorgio Perno (puntate 2656-2797). ; Terza stagione * Samia Obote (puntate 356-704), interpretata da Dominique Siassia, doppiata da Perla Liberatori. * Gregor Bergmeister (puntate 134-704/2393-2398), interpretato da Christof Arnold, doppiato da Alessandro Rigotti. ; Quarta stagione * Emma Strobl (puntate 590-914/1019-1025/1753-1755), interpretata da Ivanka Brekalo, doppiata da Anna Lana. * Felix Saalfeld (puntate 273-914/1022-1025/1754-1755), interpretato da Martin Gruber, doppiato da Stefano Brusa. ; Quinta stagione * Sandra Ostermeyer (puntate 934-1117), interpretata da Sarah Stork, doppiata da Vanessa Lonardelli. * Lukas Zastrow (puntate 897-1117), interpretato da Wolfgang Cerny, doppiato da Ruggero Andreozzi. ; Sesta stagione * Eva Krendlinger (puntate 1087-1391/2791-2797), interpretata da Uta Kargel, doppiata da Chiara Francese. * Robert Saalfeld (puntate 1-520/998-1001/1099-1391/2656-2663/2789-2797), interpretato da Lorenzo Patané, doppiato da Renato Novara (puntate 1-1391) e da Giorgio Perno (puntate 2656-2797). ; Settima stagione * Theresa Burger (puntate 1377-1600), interpretata da Ines Lutz, doppiata da Camilla Gallo. * Moritz van Norden (puntate 1408-1600), interpretato da Daniel Fünffrock, doppiato da Luigi Rosa. ; Ottava stagione * Marlene Schweitzer (puntata 1570-1814), interpretata da Lucy Scherer, doppiata da Luisa Ziliotto. * Konstantin Riedmüller (puntate 1391-1814/2053/2304-2307), interpretato da Moritz Tittel, doppiato da Luigi Rosa. ; Nona stagione * Pauline Jentzsch (puntate 1781-2066/2075/2261-2265/2747-2753), interpretata da Liza Tzschirner, doppiata da Patrizia Mottola. * Leonard Stahl (puntate 1778-2066/2261-2265/2747-2753), interpretato da Christian Feist, doppiato da Paolo De Santis. ; Decima stagione * Julia Wegener (puntate 2053-2265/2382/2384), interpretata da Jennifer Newrkla, doppiata da Katia Sorrentino. * Niklas Stahl (puntate 2062-2265), interpretato da Jan Hartmann, doppiato da Lorenzo Scattorin. ; Undicesima stagione * Luisa Reisiger (puntate 2248-2502), interpretata da Magdalena Steinlein, doppiata da Beatrice Caggiula. * Sebastian Wegener (puntate 2053-2502), interpretato da Kai Albrecht, doppiato da Fabrizio Odetto. ; Dodicesima stagione * Clara Morgenstern (puntate 2473-2693), interpretata da Jeannine Michèle Wacker, doppiata da Stefania Rusconi. * Adrian Lechner (puntate 2487-2693), interpretato da Max Alberti, doppiato da Diego Baldoin. ; Tredicesima stagione * Eleonore "Ella" Kessler (puntate 2677-2812), interpretata da Victoria Reich, doppiata da Vanessa Lonardelli. * Rebecca Herz (puntate 2682-2812), interpretata da Julia Alice Ludwig, doppiata da Elena Bedino. * William Newcombe (puntate 2577-2812), interpretato da Alexander Milz, doppiato da Renato Novara. ; Quattordicesima stagione * Dott.ssa Alicia Lindbergh (puntate 2745-in corso), interpretata da Larissa Marolt. * Viktor Saalfeld (puntate 2761-in corso), interpretato da Sebastian Fischer. Personaggi principali ; Personaggi attuali * Werner Saalfeld (puntate 1-in corso), interpretato da Dirk Galuba, doppiato da Massimiliano Lotti. * Alfons Sonnbichler (puntate 1-in corso), interpretato da Sepp Schauer, doppiato da Augusto Di Bono. * Hildegard Sonnbichler (puntate 1-in corso), interpretata da Antje Hagen, doppiata da Rosalba Bongiovanni. * Charlotte Saalfeld (puntate 1-150/295-381/560-712/857-in corso), interpretata da Mona Seefried, doppiata da Stefania Patruno (puntate 1-104) e da Flavia Fantozzi (puntate 105-in corso). * André Konopka (puntate 513-in corso), interpretato da Joachim Lätsch, doppiato da Riccardo Lombardo. * Nils Heinemann (puntate 726-in corso), interpretato da Florian Stadler, doppiato da Andrea Beltramo. * Dott. Michael Niederbühl (puntate 884-in corso), interpretato da Erich Altenkopf, doppiato da Andrea Zalone. * Natascha Schweitzer (puntate 1586-in corso), interpretata da Melanie Wiegmann, doppiata da Cristina Giolitti. * Tina Kessler (puntate 1763-in corso), interpretata da Christin Balogh, doppiata da Alice Bertocchi. * Melli Sonnbichler (puntate 2476-in corso), interpretata da Bojana Golenac, doppiata da Sonia Mazza. * Fabien Liebertz (puntate 971-980/1528-1599/2544-in corso), interpretato da Fabien Gödecke (puntate 971-980), da Lino de Greiff/Leon de Greiff (puntate 1528-1599) e da Lukas Schmidt (puntate 2544-in corso), doppiato da Eleonora Gusmano (bambino). * Susan Newcombe (puntate 2577-2579/2587-2594/2660-in corso), interpretata da Marion Mitterhammer, doppiata da Anna Radici. * Boris Saalfeld (puntate 2727-in corso), interpreto da Florian Frowein. * Christoph Saalfeld (puntate 2729-in corso), interpretato da Dieter Bach. * Romy Ehrlinger (puntate 2816-in corso), interpretata da Desirée von Delft. * Jessica Bronckhorst (puntata 2817-in corso), interpretata da Isabell Ege. * Paul Lindbergh (puntata 2824-in corso), interpretato da Sandro Kirtzel. ; Prima stagione * Cora Franke (puntate 1-110), interpretata da Claudia Wenzel, doppiata da Cristina Giolitti. * Viola Hochleitner (puntate 107-184/283-298/1038-1043/1251-1262/1550-1560), interpretata da Wookie Mayer, doppiata da Germana Pasquero (stagioni 1-6) e da Cristina Giolitti (stagione 7). * Katharina Klinker-Emden (puntate 4-194), interpretata da Simone Heher, doppiata da Anna Lana. ; Seconda stagione * Mike Dreschke (deceduto) (puntate 1-101/219-371), interpretato da Florian Böhm, doppiato da Luca Ghignone. * Lars Hoffmann (deceduto) (puntate 69-155/312-372), interpretato da Wayne Carpendale, doppiato da Paolo De Santis. * Nora Dammann (puntate 336-471), interpretata da Mirja Mahir, doppiata da Cristina Giolitti. ; Terza stagione * Vera Obote (puntate 425-580), interpretata da Isabelle von Siebenthal, doppiata da Monica Pariante. * Leonie Preisinger (puntate 455-602), interpretata da Anna Angelina Wolfers, doppiata da Camilla Gallo. * Marc Kohlweyer (puntate 517-602), interpretato da Wayne Carpendale, doppiato da Paolo De Santis. * Philipp Kronleitner (puntate 567-636), interpretato da Nils Brunkhorst. * Fiona Marquardt (deceduta) (puntate 477-676), interpretata da Caroline Beil, doppiata da Olivia Manescalchi. * Elisabeth Saalfeld Gruber (deceduta) (puntate 156-451/663-698), interpretata da Susanne Huber, doppiata da Esther Ruggiero. * Jana Schneider (puntate 572-703), interpretata da Jessica Boehrs, doppiata da Sonia Mazza. ; Quarta stagione * Viktoria Tarrasch (puntate 329-848/912-914), interpretata da Susan Hoecke, doppiata da Angela Brusa. * Johann Gruber (puntate 247-602/675-711/813-866/906-914), interpretato da Michael Zittel, doppiato da Cesare Rasini. * Dr.ssa Evelyn Konopka (puntate 707-866), interpretata da Heike Trinker, doppiata da Germana Pasquero. ; Quinta stagione * Fanny Schönbauer (puntate 866-934), interpretata da Lila Nil Gürmen, doppiata da Patrizia Scianca. * Annika Bruckner (deceduta) (puntate 872-934), interpretata da Ute Katharina Kampowsky, doppiata da Olivia Manescalchi. * Helen Marinelli (puntate 169-313/938-980/1193-1205), interpretata da Miriam Krause, doppiata da Valentina Pollani. * Marie Bruckner, interpretata da Isabella Jantz (puntate 3-155/184-289) e da Annabelle Leip (713-1021/1581-1592/1743-1749), doppiata da Patrizia Mottola. * Hendrik Bruckner (puntate 869-1021/1587-1592/1743-1749), interpretato da Golo Euler, doppiato da Luca Ghignone. * Cosima Saalfeld (deceduta) (puntate 894-1112), interpretata da Gabrielle Scharnitzky, doppiata da Cristina Giolitti. ; Sesta stagione * Simon Konopka (puntate 485-1190/2076-2081), interpretato da René Oltmanns, doppiato da Gabriele Marchingiglio. * Ben Sponheim (puntate 504-1193), interpretato da Johannes Hauer, doppiato da Federico Zanandrea. * Katja Heinemann (puntate 991-1078/1167-1193), interpretata da Eva-Maria May, doppiata da Francesca Teresi. * Götz Zastrow (deceduto) (puntate 1054-1296), interpretato da Andreas Borcherding, doppiato da Gianni Gaude. * Markus Zastrow (puntate 1212-1372), interpretato da Tobias Dürr, doppiato da Maurizio Merluzzo. * Barbara von Heidenberg (deceduta) (puntate 165-476/721-883/1090-1384/1848-1902/2700), interpretata da Nicola Tiggeler, doppiata da Anna Radici. * Lena Zastrow (puntate 1114-1117/1156-1387), interpretata da Johanna Bönninghaus, doppiata da Giorgia Seren Gay. * Jacob Krendlinger (puntate 1082-1088/1119-1396), interpretato da Andreas Thiele, doppiato da Osmar Santucho. ; Settima stagione * Sibylle von Liechtenberg (puntate 1301-1420), interpretata da Julia Mitrici, doppiata da Tiziana Martello. * Moritz van Norden (puntate 1380-1407/1409-1466/1482), interpretato da Moritz Tittel, doppiato da Luigi Rosa. * Gitti König (puntate 1364-1496), interpretata da Kathleen Fiedler, doppiata da Valentina Pollani. * Rosalie Engel (puntate 703-1034/1081-1350/1429-1556/1681-1688/2055-2095/2271-2282/2324-2335), interpretata da Natalie Alison, doppiata da Monica Bonetto. * Tanja Liebertz (puntate 1-529/957-1599), interpretata da Judith Hildebrandt, doppiata da Beatrice Caggiula. ; Ottava stagione * Elena Majoré (puntate 1398-1635), interpretata da Lili Gesler, doppiata da Elena Canone. * Mandy Meier (puntate 1562-1728), interpretata da Lara Mandoki, doppiata da Anna Lana. * Xaver Steindle (puntate 12-471/516-519/761-835/1291-1765/1984-1987/2364-2367), interpretato da Jan van Weyde, doppiato da Oliviero Cappellini. * Kira Steindle (puntate 1610-1765), interpretata da Mareike Lindenmeyer, doppiata da Francesca Bielli. * Julius König (deceduto) (puntate 1399-1773/1787), interpretato da Michele Oliveri, doppiato da Donato Sbodio. * Doris van Norden (puntate 1366-1794), interpretata da Simone Ritscher, doppiata da Germana Pasquero. ; Nona stagione * Goran Kalkbrenner (puntate 1755-2006), interpretato da Saša Kekez, doppiato da Davide Albano. * Martin Windgassen (puntate 1599-2053/2063-2066), interpretato da David Paryla, doppiato da Diego Baldoin. ; Decima stagione * Sabrina Heinemann (deceduta) (puntate 1619-2072/2128-2132), interpretata da Sarah Elena Timpe, doppiata da Deborah Morese. * Cornelia "Coco" Conradi (puntate 1781-2110), interpretata da Mirjam Heimann, doppiata da Elena Canone. * Jonas Dammann (puntate 232-244/287-292/445-453/2014-2069/2095-2238), interpretato da Marian Lösch (stagioni 1-2) e da Sebastian Fritz (stagioni 9-10), doppiato da Davide Garbolino (stagioni 1-2) e da Christian La Rosa (stagioni 9-10). * Patrizia Dietrich (deceduta) (puntate 1796-2263/2264), interpretata da Nadine Warmuth, doppiata da Angela Brusa. ; Undicesima stagione * Penelope "Poppy" Saalfeld (deceduta) (puntate 2091-2412/2426-2428), interpretata da Birte Wentzek, doppiata da Martina Felli. * Norman Kowald (puntate 2215-2470), interpretato da Yannik Meyer (puntate 2215-2246) e da Niklas Löffler (puntate 2247-2470), doppiato da Federico Viola. ; Dodicesima stagione * David Hofer (puntate 2267-2705), interpretato da Michael Kühl, doppiato da Andrea Oldani. ; Tredicesima stagione * Oskar Reiter (puntate 2509-2726), interpretato da Philip Butz, doppiato da Paolo Carenzo. * Desirée Bramigk (puntate 2492-2748), interpretata da Louisa von Spies, doppiata da Camilla Gallo. * Friedrich Stahl (deceduto) (puntate 1784-2751), interpretato da Dietrich Adam, doppiato da Oliviero Corbetta. * Beatrice Stahl (deceduta) (puntate 2239-2814), interpretata da Isabella Hübner, doppiata da Germana Pasquero. Personaggi secondari e guest star Altri Personaggi di Tempesta d'Amore La sigla Con ogni nuova stagione viene composta una nuova sigla, che introduce i personaggi più importanti. I protagonisti hanno sempre un'ambientazione inedita rispetto agli altri personaggi. La canzone della sigla è Stay di Curly. ; Stagione 1 : Henriette Richter-Röhl, Gregory B. Waldis, Dirk Galuba, Mona Seefried (dalla puntata 189: Inez Bjørg David & Nicola Tiggeler), Claudia Wenzel (dalla puntata 111: Antje Hagen & Sepp Schauer), Lorenzo Patané : Stagione 2 : Inez Bjørg David, Lorenzo Patané, Dirk Galuba, Nicola Tiggeler, Antje Hagen & Sepp Schauer, Judith Hildebrandt : Stagione 3 : Dominique Siassia, Christof Arnold, Dirk Galuba, Antje Hagen & Sepp Schauer, Joachim Lätsch & Caroline Beil (dalla puntata 677: solo Joachim Lätsch), Anna Angelina Wolfers, Martin Gruber & Susan Hoecke (dalla puntata 677: Martin Gruber & Susan Hoecke) : Stagione 4 : Ivanka Brekalo, Martin Gruber, Dirk Galuba, Antje Hagen & Sepp Schauer, Joachim Lätsch (dalla puntata 721: René Oltmanns & Joachim Lätsch & Heike Trinker), Nicola Tiggeler, Natalie Alison, (Susan Hoecke fino alla puntata 848) : Stagione 5 : Sarah Stork, Wolfgang Cerny, Dirk Galuba, Antje Hagen & Sepp Schauer, Mona Seefried, René Oltmanns & Joachim Lätsch, Gabrielle Scharnitzky & Natalie Alison, Florian Stadler & Johannes Hauer : Stagione 6 : Uta Kargel, Lorenzo Patané, Mona Seefried & Dirk Galuba, Antje Hagen & Sepp Schauer, Natalie Alison & René Oltmanns & Joachim Lätsch (dalla puntata 1194: Natalie Alison & Joachim Lätsch), Andreas Borcherding & Nicola Tiggeler (dalla puntata 1297: Nicola Tiggeler), Florian Stadler & Johannes Hauer (dalla puntata 1194: Erich Altenkopf & Judith Hildebrandt & Florian Stadler) : Stagione 7 : Ines Lutz, Moritz Tittel & Daniel Fünffrock, Mona Seefried & Dirk Galuba, Antje Hagen & Sepp Schauer, Natalie Alison (dalla puntata 1559: Erich Altenkopf) & Joachim Lätsch, Simone Ritscher, Erich Altenkopf (dalla puntata 1559: Jan van Weyde) & Judith Hildebrandt & Florian Stadler : Stagione 8 : Lucy Scherer & Moritz Tittel, Melanie Wiegmann, Mona Seefried & Dirk Galuba, Antje Hagen & Sepp Schauer, Simone Ritscher, Michele Oliveri, Erich Altenkopf & Joachim Lätsch, Jan van Weyde (dalla puntata 1767: David Paryla) & Florian Stadler : Stagione 9 : Liza Tzschirner, Christian Feist, Mona Seefried & Dirk Galuba, Antje Hagen & Sepp Schauer, Nadine Warmuth & Dietrich Adam, Erich Altenkopf & Melanie Wiegmann & Joachim Lätsch, Sarah Elena Timpe & Florian Stadler & David Paryla : Stagione 10 : Jennifer Newrkla, Jan Hartmann, Dirk Galuba & Mona Seefried & Dietrich Adam, Antje Hagen & Sepp Schauer, Nadine Warmuth & Kai Albrecht, Erich Altenkopf & Melanie Wiegmann & Joachim Lätsch, Christin Balogh & Florian Stadler : Stagione 11 : Magdalena Steinlein, Kai Albrecht, Dirk Galuba & Mona Seefried & Dietrich Adam, Antje Hagen & Sepp Schauer, Isabella Hübner & Michael Kühl, Erich Altenkopf & Melanie Wiegmann & Joachim Lätsch, Christin Balogh & Florian Stadler : Stagione 12 : Jeannine Michèle Wacker, Max Alberti, Dirk Galuba & Mona Seefried & Dietrich Adam, Antje Hagen & Sepp Schauer, Louisa von Spies & Isabella Hübner & Michael Kühl, Erich Altenkopf & Melanie Wiegmann & Joachim Lätsch, Christin Balogh & Florian Stadler : Stagione 13 : Victoria Reich & Julia Alice Ludwig, Marion Mitterhammer & Alexander Milz, Dirk Galuba & Mona Seefried & Dietrich Adam, Antje Hagen & Sepp Schauer, Louisa von Spies & Isabella Hübner & Michael Kühl, Erich Altenkopf & Melanie Wiegmann & Joachim Lätsch, Christin Balogh & Florian Stadler : Stagione 14 : Larissa Marolt & Sandro Kirtzel, Dieter Bach & Sebastian Fischer & Florian Frowein, Mona Seefried & Dirk Galuba & Marion Mitterhammer, Antje Hagen & Sepp Schauer, Erich Altenkopf & Melanie Wiegmann, Joachim Lätsch & Bojana Golenac, Christin Balogh & Floria Stadler, Desirée von Delft & Isabell Ege : Colonne sonore Ogni coppia di protagonisti nella soap opera ha una canzone d'amore che unisce entrambi. * Laura e Alexander: Bridge over Troubled Water. * Miriam e Robert: Your Song. * Samia e Gregor: I Will Always Love You. * Emma e Felix: Moon River. * Annika e Lukas: Because of You. * Sandra e Lukas: Without You. * Eva e Robert: When You Say Nothing at All. * Theresa e Moritz: Honesty. * Theresa e Konstantin: Just the Way You Are. * Marlene e Konstantin: Can't Help Falling in Love. * Pauline e Leonard: Summer Wine. * Julia e Niklas: You Light Up My Life. * Luisa e Sebastian: Always on My Mind. * Clara e Adrian: Angels. * Ella e William: Love Is All Around. * Rebecca e William: Ain't No Sunshine. * Alicia e Viktor: With or Without You. Altre coppie: * Laura e Gregor: Stand by Me. * Miriam e Felix & Tanja e Nils: Total Eclipse of the Heart. * Vera e Johann e inizialmente Samia e Gregor: What The World Needs Now Is Love. * Samia e Felix: La vie en rose. * Leonie e Gregor: You're Beautiful. * Viktoria e Simon: Get Here. * Viktoria e Marc: Killing Me Softly with His Song. * Emma e Ben: I Got You Babe. * Eva e Markus: Leaving on a Jet Plane. * Charlotte e Werner: My Way. * Doris e Werner: Mi Buenos Aires querido. * Natascha e Konstantin: I'm Through With Love. * Kira e Martin: Like a Prayer. * Marlene e Michael: You're the First, the Last, My Everything. * Charlotte e Friedrich: How Deep Is Your Love. * Pauline e Daniel: Fly Me to the Moon. * Julia e Nils: Porque te vas. * Luisa e David: You Are the Sunshine of My Life. Errori e contraddizioni Curiosamente nel corso delle varie stagioni della soap opera ci sono state numerose contraddizioni nella storia dei personaggi. Eccole: * Nella prima stagione i nomi dei genitori di Charlotte non erano Ludwig ed Helena Saalfeld. * Nel corso della quinta stagione si viene a sapere che in realtà Charlotte non è una Saalfeld e che la vera figlia di Ludwig Saalfeld è Cosima Zastrow. Questo fatto però sarebbe impossibile in quanto nella seconda stagione era stato compiuto un esame del DNA che rivelava cheRobert, il figlio di Charlotte, era un Saalfeld al 100%. Se Charlotte non fosse una Saalfeld allora quel test avrebbe dovuto dare esito negativo anche per il figlio Robert. * Nel corso della nona stagione la storia del Fürstenhof viene completamente stravolta. Precedentemente era stato detto che la famiglia Saalfeld acquistò il castello dalla famiglia Wittelsbach e che solo secoli dopo Ludwig Saalfeld decise di trasformarlo in un hotel. Nella nona stagione si dice invece che l'hotel Fürstenhof apparteneva al barone Enrich Von Weyersbrunn, il quale al termine della seconda guerra mondiale decise di vendere a Ludwig Saalfeld l'hotel. Poco prima della firma di vendita, il barone morì per un infarto e Ludwig Saalfeld avrebbe falsificato la firma con la complicità del notaio per poter così entrare in possesso dell'hotel. Queste dichiarazioni sono però completamente contraddittorie rispetto alla storia che si conosceva. * Nel corso della quinta stagione Cosima Zastrow dice a Charlotte che ha sempre sognato avere una sorella; nella decima stagione fa la sua comparsa Beatrice Hofer, la sorella naturale di Charlotte, cresciuta con Cosima. * Nella quinta stagione Fabien Niederbühl entra in scena all'età di 3 anni, mentre nella settima stagione si vede per l'ultima volta e ne ha sei; nella dodicesima stagione ritorna all'età di quindici anni quando invece ne dovrebbe avere dieci contraddicendo la storia sull'età sopra descritta. Il successo della soap in Italia In Italia Tempesta d'amore viene trasmessa su Canale 5 dal 5 giugno 2006. Visti gli ottimi risultati d'ascolto della soap trainata da Beautiful e CentoVetrine, Canale 5 decide di tenerla in programmazione anche dopo il ritorno di Uomini e Donne, cambiandole spesso orari di messa in onda, ma sempre con risultati eccellenti. Il 2 luglio 2007 viene spostata su Rete 4, dove subisce svariati cambiamenti all'interno del palinsesto. Nonostante questo, il successo è inarrestabile, e anche in prima serata, spesso anche due volte a settimana, ottiene importanti risultati, battendo continuamente i propri record d'ascolto. Le ultime puntate della prima stagione trasmesse in prima serata hanno tenuto incollati al televisore ben 3,2 milioni di spettatori con picchi vicini ai 4 milioni, un risultato eccezionale per Rete 4. Da menzionare anche l'audience ottenuta nella fascia delle 20:00-20:30 (fascia quasi di appannaggio di Rai 1 e Canale 5 a causa della presenza dei TG serali delle rispettive reti), che più volte ha sfiorato i 2,7 milioni di spettatori e il 10% di share. Tale successo ha reso la soap opera tedesca uno dei programmi rivelazione dell'anno 2007. Con il passare degli anni Tempesta d'amore superava ogni giorno il milione e mezzo di telespettatori e il 7,5% di share.2 La soap va in onda dalle 19:55 alle 20:25, dal lunedì al venerdì, e il sabato dalle 19:55 alle 21:20. Nell'estate 2017 la soap va in onda dal lunedì al sabato dalle 19,55 alle 21,20. Dal gennaio 2011, vengono trasmesse le repliche delle stagioni precedenti, in fascia oraria mattutina sull'emittente gratuita La5. La soap opera è stata precedentemente replicata anche dal canale a pagamento Mya. La produzione della soap, per ringraziare gli italiani che seguono il format, ha ambientato tre puntate della sesta stagione in Italia, precisamente a Verona, producendole insieme a Mediaset.34 Doppiaggio italiano L'edizione italiana è curata da Sandro Fedele e da Ludovica Bonanome per Mediaset. Il doppiaggio viene eseguito a San Giusto Canavese (TO) presso Videodelta. Inoltre due doppiatori della soap, Renato Novara e Beatrice Caggiula, hanno fatto un'apparizione in una puntata. Edizioni home video La prima stagione è stata raccolta in DVD, suddivisa in 20 volumi. La seconda e la terza stagione sono state raccolte in due volumi tutte e due, sotto forma di libro, in cui ogni pagina contiene due DVD. La quarta stagione è stata raccolta in un altro box da 13 dischi. La quinta e la sesta stagione sono state invece riassunte in 18 puntate (di 100 minuti l'una), e suddivise successivamente in 9 DVD. La settima stagione è disponibile in versione integrale in 9 DVD. L'ottava è stata invece distribuita sul mercato originale home video dal 17 luglio 2014 e contiene 6 puntate riassunte, da 100 minuti, in soli due DVD. Infine, Fivestore ha riassunto la soap in 4 puntate da 120 minuti, e le ha racchiuse in 3 DVD. Citazioni Tempesta d'amore, visto il successo, viene citata nel settimo episodio della quarta stagione della serie televisiva italiana I Cesaroni.5 Premi e riconoscimenti ; 2007 * Premio Napoli Cultural Classic per Lorenzo Patané come Robert Saalfeld.6 * Rauchfrei-Siegel per Tempesta d'amore a causa della responsabilità dei personaggi non fumatori.7 ; 2008 * Premio Napoli Cultural Classic per Susan Hoecke e Martin Gruber come Viktoria e Felix Tarrasch.8 ; 2009 * Fan-Award (da 50.000 voti) consegnato a Sepp Schauer al Gelände di Bavaria Film.9 ; 2010 * Deutscher Fernsehpreis 2010 nella categoria Miglior serie quotidiana. ; 2011 * Diverse candidature ai German Soap Award nelle categorie: ** Miglior attrice - Antje Hagen, Mona Seefried ** Miglior attore - Dirk Galuba, Sepp Schauer ** Miglior coppia - Lorenzo Patané e Uta Kargel ** Miglior antagonista - Nicola Tiggeler ** Miglior nuovo arrivato - Andreas Thiele ** Sexiest Woman - Natalie Alison ** Sexiest Man - Erich Altenkopf ; 2012 * Diverse candidature ai German Soap Award nelle categorie: ** Miglior attrice - Lucy Scherer (vinto), Antje Hagen ** Miglior attore - Dirk Galuba, Erich Altenkopf ** Miglior coppia - Daniel Fünffrock e Ines Lutz ** Miglior antagonista - Simone Ritscher ** Miglior nuovo arrivato - Moritz Tittel ** Sexiest Woman - Judith Hildebrandt, Lili Gesler ** Sexiest Man - Florian Stadler, Moritz Tittel ; 2013 * European Soap Award nella categoria Miglior serie straniera. Ultime attività